Alexandria
Were you looking for the monster Alexandra, the Unbreakable perhaps?.'' = Stats & Levels = Normally, Mage passive damage is 10 + 10% of your damage rune, rounded down. Alexandria adds X% of that amount (not X% of your damage rune). = Associated Equipment = *'Staff of Veils''' (19 Attack, 20 Defense) - Weapon The Staff of Veils is the only reason Zurran has not yet caught Alexandria. The staff prevents detection of its wielder from any distance greater than forty paces. Item Bonus: +2 Defense to Alexandria *'Flamewave Tome' (16 Attack, 16 Defense) - Shield An ancient mystical spellbook that seems to have existed since the beginning of time, the Flamewave Tome never leaves Alexandrias side. Item Bonus: +1 Attack to Alexandria *'Souls Embrace' (14 Attack, 17 Defense) - Magic It is quite possible that this powerful forgotten spell is what Zurran is after. The secrets to Souls Embrace would possibly allow Zurran to pass back into the plane of the living! Item Bonus: +4 Max Stamina when Alexandria is equipped = Item Bonus Ability = *''Deal additional 2 damage with Mage passive ability when Zurran is equipped.'' Alexandria is also considered as an item bonus for Zurran. If a player has both Alexandria and Zurran, Zurran will deal additional mage splash damage to the enemy gate in Guild Battles. = Notes = *Alexandria and her equipment are available for purchase from the Oracle's Favor Generals area, if your level is 150 or higher. *Without Alexandria, Mage passive damage is 10 + 10% of your damage rune, rounded down. At maximum, Alexandria adds 8% of that amount. By comparison, Deianira at level 4 adds 10% to your damage rune, making Mage passive damage 10 + 11% of your damage rune, rounded down. Deianira also does extra damage to the target, does not cost Favor Points, and her ability continues to grow with her level. *Alexandria is the first general to be considered as an item bonus. *Not to be confused with the Tower of Transcendence II boss, Alexandra, the Unbreakable. *With the release of Muse on April 17, 2013, the CA developers changed how Alexandria and Zurran work, reducing their damage in most cases. Instead of doing a "set" damage amount, these generals now give additional damage to the gate based on the user's damage rune. * July 13, 2016 -- Recent tests indicate Zurran, Muse, and Alexandria have been modified again. Best guess at the moment is that in addition to applying a percent increase to Mage Passive damage, starting at level 5, they also add a fixed amount of damage which also varies by level. i.e. Sorta like Jera does for regular damage, only for Mage Passive damage. Also, the rate by which the percent increases doesn't look to be a regular 1% per 3 levels. Again this would make the increase more like what happens with Jera where sometimes the extra damage increases, sometimes the percent increases, and sometimes both. In any case, the in game text is still clearly wrong, and the information in the Stats/Level/Ability table above is also inaccurate. See Also *Muse *Zurran Category:Guild Battle Hero